superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Plastic Man Season 1 (1979)
Opening Titles * "Plastic Man" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Joe Ruby & Ken Spears * Producer: Jerry Eisenberg * Directors: Rudy Larriva, Manny Perez, Charles A. Nichols * Location Director: Stephen Clark * Story Editors: Mark Jones, Elana Lesser, Cliff Ruby * Story: Mark Jones, Buzz Dixon, Cliff Ruby, Jeffrey Scott, Elana Lesser, Ted Pedersen, Mark Evanier, Chris Vane, Gary Greenfield, Gordon Kent, Michael Maurer, Shelly Stark, Jon Kubichan, Roy Thomas, Steve Gerber, Larry Alexander, Norman Maurer, Larry Parr, Sid Morse, Creighton Barnes * Story Direction: Lew Marshall, Mike O'Connor, Ron Campbell, Dick Sebast, Gary Goldstein, Hal Mason, Chris Jenkyns, Don H. Christensen, Mario Piluso * Consumer Consultants: Wicke Chambers, Spring Asher * Voices: John Anthony Bailey, Peter Cullen, Joe Baker, Jerry Dexter, Mike Bell, Bobby Ellerbee, Susan Silo, Al Fann, Bart Braverman, John Stephenson, Melendy Britt, Dee Timberlake, Johnny Brown, Frank Welker * Voice Direction: Alan Dinehart * Additional Voices: Marlene Aragon, Shep Menken, Keith Barbour, Chuck McCann, Daws Butler, Julie McWhirter, Ruth Buzzi, Don Messick, Henry Corden, Howard Morris, Danny Dark, Gene Moss, Takayo Dugan, Alan Oppenheimer, Walker Edmonson, Stanley Ralph Ross, Sam Edwards, Michael Rye, Ron Feinberg, Hal Smith, Linda Gary, Joanie Gerber, Chuck McCann, Julie McWhirter, Don Messick, Howard Morris, Gene Moss, Alan Oppenheimer, Stanley Ralph Ross, Michael Rye, Hal Smith, Joanie Gerber, Jerry Hausner, John Stephenson, Johnny Haymer, Harold J. Stone, Ralph James, Fred Travalena, Stanley Jones, Ginny Tyler, Casey Kasem, Herb Vigran, Keye Luke, Lennie Weinrib, Laurie Mann, Nancy Wible, Allan Melvin, William Woodson, Alan Young * Production Design: Lew Ott * Character Design: Jerry Eisenberg * Model Supervision: Jim Willoughby * Models: Alan Huck, Alice Hamm, Edgar Soller, Ruben Procopio * Layout Supervision: Larry Huber * Unit Supervision: Dave High & Lin Larsen * Layout: Peter Alvarado, Tom Knowles, Dale Barnhart, Bill Lignante, Carol Beers, Jack Manning, Jaime Diaz, Darrell McNeil, Tim Elston, Jim Mueller, Hak Ficq, Judy Niver, John Freeman, Bart Seitz, Bob Givens, Wally Sides, John F. Guerin, Kathy Vaslett, Alex Ignatiev, Pat Wong, Fred Irwin, Bruce Zick * AM Productions ** Layout Supervision: Warren Marshall ** Layout: Lyle W. Beddes, Brad Landreth, Greg Garcia, Harold M. LeFevre, Richard Graham, Debra Pugh, Stuart Heimdal, Keith Sargent, Elaine Hultgren, Roy Smith, Boyd Kirkland, Thomas Tholen, Grant Wilson * Animation Supervision: Ed Solomon * Animation: James Davis, Bill Reed, Daniel De La Vega, Joe Roman, Lillian Evans, Joanna Romersa, Gail Finkeldei, John Shook, Frank Gonzales, Mike Stribling, Jeff Hall, Marty Taras, John Howley, Bonita Versh, John Kimball, Bill Hutton, Norm McCabe, Ken Kessel, Frank Nakielski, Don Parmele, Walt Kubiak, Bill Pratt, Don Orlando, Virgil Raddatz, Robert "Tiger" West * Assistant Animation Supervision: Bill Exter * Assistant Animation: Fred Abranz, Sammy Kai, Ed Faigin, Sue Wasem, Jim Steele, Philo Barnhart, Holly Forsyth, Karen Warren, John C. Lange, Ginny Parmele, Mary Robertson, Gisele Van Berk, Anneline Liu, Lester Pourier, Jim Solis, Leonard Johnson, Anna Lois Ray, Marion Green, Mike Kaweski, Simon Praamsma * Background Styling: Eric Semones * Backgrounds Painted by: Gary Conklin, Bob Schaefer, Bill Lorencz, Gary Selvaggio, P.S. Lewis, Peter Van Elk, Monte, Gloria Wood, Phil Phillipson, Thomas Woodington, Craig Robertson * Color Keys: Kit Harper, Bunny Munns * Production Manager: John Ahern * Production Supervisor: Natalie Shirpser * Checking: Myrna Bushman, Rena Cappas, Lisa Lydon, Jerome B. Stocks, Stephen A. Carr * Xerography and Paint Supervisor: Laura Craig * Assistants to the Executive Producers: Jodi Berman & Janie Fields * Assistant to the Producer: Erika Grossbart * Production Assistants: Madlyn Goldberg, Loretta High, Kayte Kuch * Studio Manager: Jeff Cooke * Production Controller: Jerry Goldstein * Unit Auditor: Henriette Pacile * Animation Stock: Sandra Benenati * Cel Service: Jim Stocks * Titles: Bill Perez * Lettering: Robert Schaefer * Music: Dean Elliott * Editorial Effects: Ted H. Chapman, Bruce Elliott, Kevin D. Spears, Dave Stone, Ron Sawade * Editorial Music: Virginia S. Ellsworth, Kathy Stude * Post Production: Lenore Nelson * Negative Cutting: Susan Gervay * Camera: Animation Camera Service, Take One · Larry Hogan, Lindsay Rogers, Laurie Crill * Laboratory: C. F. I. * Recording: Heider Scoring Service * Dubbing: T. V. Recorders * Sound by: Horta Editorial, Producers' Sound Service, Inc. * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * © 1979 Ruby-Spears Productions, Inc. · A Filmways Company - All Rights Reserved * Plastic Man is the trademark of and its Authorized by D. C. Comics, Inc. · © 1979 All Rights Reserved Category:End Credits Category:Ruby-Spears Enterprises Category:TV Series Category:Filmways Category:DC Comics Category:ABC Category:Chuck Jones Enterprises Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises